


Kaede X Shuichi

by Sugarship



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, S&M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarship/pseuds/Sugarship
Summary: Shuichi was invited to Kaitos and Makis wedding. He hasn’t seen Kaede since her school and things escalate from their since the church has some dark secrets.Lemon be out tomorrow





	Kaede X Shuichi

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own danganronpa or the characters

Shuichi POV

I was at Kaito & Maki wedding, they’ve been planning this for a year or two, they wanted it in a ancient church, which had a history of blood and death. I was sitting on the chairs by isle waiting for Maki to come down. Two doors opened wide letting the bride walk down, the soon to be couple held hands at the end of isle.The priest got them too say their values as it was sealed with a kiss to signify their marriage, but I did not care about their wedding. I only came here because I thought Kaede Akamatsu would grace me with her presence. 

My classmates and I were at the after-party, I was sitting at a table talking to Koichi and Kee-bo about what we’ve been doing these past 5 to 6 years.

”So have any of you kept in touch with Kaede, after she pursued her music career?” Koichi asked, with a grin on his face.

”No, but if you type her name up you can see she has a large fanbase and has over 5 million downloads on her new album, but there is no information on the web which provides any clues about her location.” Keebo replied. 

I broke out into a cold sweat, so I got up from the table and went to the bathrooms. 

In the bathrooms I filled my hands with cold water and splashed it on my face, trying to calm down so my mind doesn’t escalate into going in a frenzy. I tried slowed my breathing down taken some time to relax, this made my body feel weak.As I saw myself in the mirror, the toilet door opened, the person who came in was Kaito, he comforted me, until I was ready to go out, but just before he left he requested that I do a speech, I couldn’t refuse so I unwittingly agreed.

When I sat down and Kaito left to see his wife, I got up and raised a glass of champagne and tapped on the glass, grasping everyone attention and just at that moment, I saw her. A girl with fair blonde hair resting on her shoulders; vivid violet eyes which pour into your soul; soft, delicate skin; a orchid colour mini-dress which had a sweetheart neckline with incrusted wine coloured incrusted jewels in the shape of piano keys, a lavender cardigan to protect her skin and instead of her signature backpack it was replaced by a petite white ham-bag. 

_My body tensed & stiffened as a lump sized my throat, the eyes of friends focus on me Kaede eyes in particular she gazed at me and smiled closing her eyes for second and opened them with a slightly sadistic grin. Swallowing the lump I began my speech. _

_“_ We have all been gathered here to witness the sight of a new beginning for Kiato & Maki, to stand with them as friends. They met as strangers in school and came out as lovers, there will be hardships but their faith in one another will no brake. So my friends I would like you to join me and cherish the bonds we hold.”

The room was silent, and a sudden cheer came roared out of their mouths.

30 minutes after my speech, we were all talking catching up whilst I was drinking until I saw Kaede walk up to me, I placed the glass of champagne on the table, pulling my tie down a little.

”Hey, Shuichi” 

”Umm...hi.”  

“How’ve you been?”

”F-Fine, what about you.”

”Not too bad I signed with a really large brand, but unfortunately I’ve been so busy composing I’ve been incapable of making time for others. I’m such a workaholic!”

”A-Are you o-okay with that ? I don’t want you to be exhausted.”

”N-No, I’m fine. I have the entire 3 months off, call it a hiatus.”

”So how did you get here?”

”Long-story-short, Maki trackted me down and...persuaded me to come~” she whispered in my ear .

my body straightened up as blush painted across my face.

”H-How did she persuade you to come?” I questioned 

“Simple, she said I could have you~” She licked the shell of my ear.

My body straighted up and my muscles contracted making my body tight. A flood of erotic thoughts flooded my mind, as my breath was irregular and my face became hot.

Kaede pushed her body against mine, hugging my waist tightly for a couple of minutes, until she grinded her hips against me.

“Shuuuiichiii, I was hoping we could go somewhere more intimate~”

”I-I don’t believe that is acceptable.”

”But, you’re face is hot, annnnd, by how you’re feeelinggg down there it seems like you really want to continue.”

”But I don’t know where any of the spare rooms are.”

”We’re in a church I’m sure we can find at least one.”

Kaede dragged me away from the hall and lead me down a corridor where she pinned me down and pressed her lips against mine, later she licked my lips, with her tongue, making my jaw drop the slightest. But that was more than enough, for her to place her tongue inside mine. She explored my mouth as if she was desperately searching for something, our tongues fought but I eventually gave up and let her do what she wanted. As our mouths separated there was a string of saliva but instead of doing something about that, she assaulted my neck with first;light nips then as she progressed she left seeable hickeys. Both of us moved down the hallway, as she was still attacking my neck. We hit a door which made us fall into a room with torture devices and only then did I know the tourment I would be in. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
